Cop Till You Drop
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Falkner joins the police force in Violet City. He thinks that it will be a great experience. However, the job also requires him to venture into dark places like the nearby woods. And poor Falkner is afraid of the dark. Inspired by the manga.
1. The Police Station

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Falkner,or other canon characters. They are property of Nintendo. However, I do own some of the characters, such as Falkner's mother Pauline, Liron Beauregard, and the police squad. Walker (Falkner's father) is taken from the manga._

_This story is rated K+ for violence and use of the word crap._

_Part of this story is inspired by the manga, where Falkner is a part-time police officer._

_I was inspired by something that happened quite a while ago - when I had a bad dream about being in a scary forest. At first it really creeped me out, but then I figured that I could write a fanfic based off of the thing. It will appear later in the story._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**COP TILL YOU DROP**

**CHAPTER 1: THE POLICE STATION**

One sunny day in Violet City, we focus on the stream that crossed in front of the Sprout Tower. The stream is flowing to the east, and then to the south.

Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, was taking a break from his job as a Gym Leader and spending time outside with his friend Lyra. They are

"It's so beautiful out," said Falkner. "It's too nice to be cramped up in the Gym. I'm sure a lot of people would agree with me."

"I agree with you," said Lyra. "But it's still nice to battle."

"Yeah," said Falkner. "But I'll take a break from the battling."

"It's nice to just look at the stream," said Falkner, "and see it flow away. Considering how it empties out to the sea, it reminds me of sailing far away. You know, from Bissau to Palau, from Fiji to Tiree, from Peru to Cebu, from Bali to Cali..."

Lyra laughed.

"You're funny," she said. "I like your sense of humor."

"I know," said Falkner.

"That cop movie you like is going to be on in about an hour," said Lyra, looking at her watch.

"I don't think I want to sit inside for that long," said Falkner. "Besides, I have the movie on DVD. But do you want to come over to my house?"

"Of course!" said Lyra.

Falkner and Lyra got up and made their way to Falkner's house. Eventually, they reached it. It was a one-story house with a purple roof. When the two arrived, Falkner's parents, Walker and Pauline Vogel, noticed them. Walker looked like an older version of his son, and he was even dressed similar to him. Pauline was a woman of average height, and she had blue hair down to her chest and blue eyes.

"Hello, dear," said Walker.

"Hello, Daddy," said Falkner.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Vogel," said Lyra.

"I see you kids were having fun," said Pauline. "I thought that maybe you wanted some lunch."

"What did you make, Mom?" asked Falkner.

"I made you some chicken melts," said Pauline. She took out a tray of chicken melts - consisting of chicken and provolone cheese. Falkner took a sandwich. Lyra took one as well.

Falkner and Lyra went inside and ate their lunch.

"Your mom makes the best melts," said Lyra.

"Thank you," said Falkner.

Falkner looked at Walker, who was reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Daddy?" asked Falkner.

"There's this sale on Ball Capsules," said Walker.

"That doesn't sound very interesting," said Falkner.

Walker continued to flip through.

"But I do have something interesting to tell you," said Walker. "You know about my part-time police job? You said that you were interested in helping out. So I was thinking of taking you down to the station later. They're recruiting young men and young women. In case you want to join..."

Falkner looked excited about that.

"I would love to, Daddy," said Falkner.

"Okay," said Walker. "Be ready to go at 5 PM."

"Do you want to come, Lyra?" asked Falkner.

"I can't," said Lyra. "I scheduled a rematch with Misty in Saffron City and I can't afford to miss it. Sorry!"

"What a pity," said Falkner. "Oh, well - I'll see you tomorrow!"

Later that day, Walker took Falkner to the Violet City Police Station. There were plenty of cops there, as expected. Also there were various young recruits for the Junior Division of the police force.

"I hope they're nice here," said Falkner.

"I'm sure they will be," said Walker. "They're nice to me. I'm sure they'll be nice to you too. After all, you're the city's Gym Leader."

Falkner was led into the room where the trainees were. There were about thirteen of them - eight boys and five girls. Most of them looked to be around Falkner's age. Falkner looked at the other people in the room. He saw a man who appeared to be their trainer. This man looked to be in his thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Hello," said the man. "I'm Officer Scott Yamaguchi. I will be training you kids."

"Hello, Officer Yamaguchi," said Falkner.

"Please," said Officer Yamaguchi. "Come this way."

"Go on, Falkner," said Walker.

Falkner approached Officer Yamaguchi.

"My name is Falkner Johann Vogel," said Falkner. "I am the city's Gym Leader."

"I know exactly who you are," said Officer Yamaguchi. "You're a nice kid."

"I am interested in helping out," said Falkner.

"That's great!" said Officer Yamaguchi. "It's always good to get help."

Suddenly, a boy who looked to be around Falkner's age stood up. This boy had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a soccer jersey and a pair of blue sweatpants. He had a big grin on his face.

"Well, well, well," he said, "isn't it the Gym Leader?"

"And who are you?" asked Falkner.

"I'm Liron Beauregard," said the brown-haired boy.

"I don't care," Falkner retorted.

"Well you better," said Liron. "My mother says that this job is going to make me famous throughout Violet City."

"Your mother?" asked Falkner, looking across the room. "Is she the woman with the He-Man haircut?"

A woman came walking up to them. She appeared to be in her early forties. She had blonde hair in a pageboy haircut and green eyes. She was wearing a white sports top and a pair of black bun huggers. She had a Pokewalker on her.

"Well, Falkner, baby," said the woman. "I see you have met my son. I am Ginger Beauregard, daughter of wealthy business executive Phillip Beauregard. We're a formidable family. Dad's been married six times. Tower Tycoon Palmer is my half-brother. I am also an accomplished fitness expert. I have made quite a few videos specializing in how to stay fit." Indeed, Ginger was a bit of a fitness addict.

"Thanks for the information," said Falkner.

"I don't think you have what it takes," said Liron.

"What?" asked Falkner.

"You're not cut out for this type of work," said Liron.

"I'm sure I am capable of doing it," said Falkner.

"You don't have a chance," said Liron. "These guys are sharks! They'll eat you up and spit you back out."

"Liron's right," said Ginger. "It is a tough job."

"Don't you have some jogging to attend to, fitness queen?" asked Falkner.

"You're right, Falkner!" said Ginger. "I have to go do my glutes workout!" She turned to Liron. "I'll see you later, Liron! Bye!" Ginger jogged out of the building.

Falkner thought that the Beauregards were nuts. Walker must have too.

"What a weird woman," said Walker. "Oh, well. The introduction should start soon."


	2. Taking the Test

_**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up! I'm excited for it too!_

_I don't know anything about police tests, so I just made up some things to go along. If any of you have taken real police tests, then you can tell me what I did wrong with this fanfic. I wouldn't mind._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TAKING THE TEST**

Not long after that, it was time for the introduction to start.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, Falkner," said Walker. "See you in a little while!"

"Okay, Daddy," said Falkner. "I'll tell you how it goes."

Walker left the room and waited outside.

Officer Yamaguchi started speaking to the recruits.

"Now then," said Officer Yamaguchi, "I am Officer Scott Yamaguchi, and I am going to be your trainer." He went over various boring details on what the whole police job was about. Falkner payed attention to all of it, even though it was hard. Then Officer Yamaguchi had something else to say.

"I would like to test each one of you with one of our officers to see if you are fit for the job. You will be "

"I'd love to do that!" said Falkner.

"The first person to do it will be Kara," said Officer Yamaguchi.

Kara, a green-haired girl, stepped forward.

The various recruits all took their tests. Falkner's test would be given by Officer Yamaguchi himself. We see Falkner and Officer Yamaguchi outside, near a small storehouse located near the complex.

"Okay, Falkner," said Officer Yamaguchi. "The first thing you need to do is to use a flashlight. Go through that dark garage and find the bundle of red keys. I will point you in the direction of the keys."

Falkner was handed a flashlight. He then went inside the house finding the keys. He looked between the various boxes. Eventually, he would find the key that the officer was looking for - it was located in an empty can of tomato puree.

"Found them!" said Falkner.

"Good," said Officer Yamaguchi. "Now for your next test..."

Officer Yamaguchi led Falkner to a track. This was where the next test would be.

"For this test," said Officer Yamaguchi, "you are to apply handcuffs to each of the five criminals. Apply the right handcuffs within the time limit."

"Sure thing," said Falkner.

Falkner was given five pairs of handcuffs. Then the officer started the timer. Falkner went to each dummy that represented a criminal and put handcuffs on each one. He made sure that they were the right one. Falkner finished with 34 seconds to spare.

"Good work, Falkner!" said Officer Yamaguchi. "I've got a few more for you to do."

Falkner took two more basic tests. His officer was impressed that he had passed all of them. Now, he was ready for the final part, which was inside.

"Now for the last test," said Officer Yamaguchi. "You are going to take a written exam. It will cover what you know about the police. If you pass this one, you will be part of our recruits. Don't be too worried...the minimum passing grade is lower on this one than it is on the test for adult recruits."

"I'm ready for it," said Falkner. "I brought a couple of pencils for the test. Now throw it at me!"

Falkner sat down for the test. There were multiple choice questions on the test, as well as fill in the blanks. Falkner managed to finish the test early, so he handed it in.

"Very good, Falkner," said Officer Yamaguchi. "Come back in three days and see how you did."

Falkner left the building and saw that Walker was waiting for him.

"How did it go, Falkner?" asked Walker.

"Great," said Falkner. "I think I did well."

"I'm sure you did," said Walker.

"I hope you weren't bored waiting for me," said Falkner.

"Not at all, dear," said Walker. "Let's go home."

Falkner and his father left the building and went home.

Three days later, Falkner came back to see the results. He saw everyone else from the previous day, including Officer Yamaguchi and Liron and Ginger Beauregard.

"I looked through your tests," said Officer Yamaguchi, "and it seems that all of you did pretty good. Except for Kevin Harley."

Kevin Harley, a thin kid with spiky brown hair, ran out crying.

"You monster!" he said.

"Poor little weasel," said Ginger. "He should have known this was for only a select group of people, which includes my son. I can't tolerate kids spouting crap like that!"

"Now then," said Officer Yamaguchi, "you are all going to get uniforms today - each in accordance with your body size."

Another officer, a man with pink hair, came with the uniforms.

"Here's your uniform, Liron," he said, handing a police uniform to Liron.

"Thanks, Lucius," said Liron, looking at Lucius (the pink-haired man) with a creepy glare.

Lucius walked away from Liron and handed out more uniforms. He eventually reached Falkner.

"And here's one for the Gym Leader," said Lucius, handing a uniform to Falkner.

"Thank you," said Falkner.

Falkner looked at the outfit and stroked it gently with his hand.

"It's...beautiful..." he said.

"I'm glad you like it," said Officer Yamaguchi.

Lucius handed Falkner a police badge as well.

"And may I present you your badge," said Lucius.

"Thanks," said Falkner. "I will do the honors as you want me to."

Falkner was curious as when the recruits would get started.

"When do we start?" he asked.

"We are going to start tomorrow," said Officer Yamaguchi. "Today's Sunday, so you can rest."

"Okay," said Falkner.

Later that day, Falkner went to talk to Morty and Lyra. The three of them were sitting near the stream.

"Guess what?" said Falkner. "I got a position in the Junior Division of the Violet City Police Station. I am really excited about it!"

"Congratulations," said Morty and Lyra.

"It's going to be great!" said Falkner. "I get to patrol the town and keep an eye out for people."

"Do you get to arrest people?" asked Lyra.

"Well, no," said Falkner. "That's only for the real cops. But I do get to wear a uniform!"

"Cool," said Morty.

"Are you still going to be Gym Leader?" asked Lyra.

"Of course!" said Falkner. "The job is only part-time. But I've had so much free time, I guess I can fit this into my schedule."

"Falkner," said Morty, "don't forget that being a police officer is a big responsibility. You're supposed to patrol Violet City and keep people and Pokemon safe. And sometimes there will be things you'll be forced to do that you wouldn't like to do. It's not an easy job. Believe me; I know someone who was in a similar program in Ecruteak City and they ended up quitting their job."

"I understand that this is a big responsibility," said Falkner. "My dad told me the exact same thing. I think I can handle this."

"And don't forget," said Lyra, "there's been a lot happening after sunset, so you may have to patrol at night."

"It's not easy going around at night," said Morty.

"Don't worry, guys," said Falkner. "I've been outside at night plenty of times. I've been in the Gym at night. I've even been in Sprout Tower at night and I've seen the Gastly that are said to infest it during the darkest hours. It's not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything."

"Okay," said Morty. "But you've got to be careful - and brave."

"Sure thing," said Falkner.

"When do you start?" asked Lyra.

"I start tomorrow," said Falkner. "I need to get a good night's sleep since I have to go early tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to miss your sleep?" asked Morty.

"A little," said Falkner, "but I'm going to bed early tonight so I can wake up earlier."

"That's the right thing to do," said Morty.

Falkner kicked back and looked up at the sky.

"I think I'm going to like this police job," he said.


	3. First Day On the Job

_**A/N:** Chapter 3 is up! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had totally gotten distracted from my fanfic. I get distracted pretty easily._

_I have the Lenoir family tree saved on another website. It's totally not real. (It's a work in progress. It will probably never be finished.)_

_I got the idea of the toenail scene from that hilarious episode of SpongeBob where there is a graphic scene of Squidward getting his toenail torn right out of his foot._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY ON THE JOB**

Now was the day where Falkner would start his police job. He reported to the police station. After the instructions were given on how to do the job, Falkner was asked to take his post.

"Now then," said Officer Yamaguchi, "you are all going to have posts to go to. Falkner, you are going to the river."

"Okay, sir," said Falkner. "Just keep in mind that I still have to run the Gym sometimes."

"I won't forget," said Officer Yamaguchi.

Falkner went outside to patrol the river. He was clad in a police uniform. He was carrying some police gear. He was smiling as he went along, looking around at the scenery. It was quite beautiful out. The Pidgey were singing in the trees and the Psyduck were playing in the water.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, Falkner saw Bugsy, Whitney, and Morty, who were all looking quite happy.

"Hi, guys!" said Falkner.

"Hello, Falkner!" said Morty.

"Good to see you!" said Whitney.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Falkner.

"We're going to help Ginger Beauregard move some furniture," said Bugsy.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Falkner.

"No we're not," said Morty. "Ginger is paying us big money to get her house ready to be on Johto Cribs."

"Plus she's paying big bucks for all of us," said Whitney.

"I wish I was on Johto Cribs," said Falkner, "but my family isn't rich. Not like yours. And you're lucky to be related to her."

"Only distantly," said Morty. "I can show you the Lenoir family tree. And by the way, we're not that rich. We aren't stuck-up preps or anything like that."

"Why not ask him about his police job?" Whitney told Bugsy.

"How is your job as a policeman?" asked Bugsy.

"Pretty good so far," said Falkner. "I am patrolling the city to see if there's any suspicious activities."

"I don't think that there's really anything to worry about in Violet City," said Bugsy. "It's pretty peaceful."

"There's still crime here and there, Bugsy," said Morty. "It's bound to happen." He looked at Falkner. "I'm really happy for you. I hope this job works out well. But you should still remember what I said - with this job comes lots of responsibility. It's not all fun and games."

"I know that," said Falkner. "Officer Yamaguchi tells me the same thing. But thanks for the tip! I'm pretty confident in my ability to do this."

"Just don't get overconfident," said Morty.

"You won't have to worry about that," said Falkner. He then looked around quickly. "I can't chat for much longer. I have to get back to patrolling."

"Okay, Falkner," said Whitney. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" said Falkner.

Falkner walked away from the group and went back to patrolling.

"I'm worried about him," said Morty. "Falkner can be a little...neurotic, don't you agree?"

"Just a little?" asked Bugsy.

"Okay," said Morty. "He can be _very_ neurotic. He's also young and I don't think a police job is appropriate for someone who's only seventeen years old. Nooo, not at all - it's too much responsibility, especially for someone who is also a Gym Leader. You don't see any of us getting police jobs."

"But me and you are older than Falkner," said Whitney.

"Not by much," said Morty.

"Relax, Morty," said Bugsy. "Obviously this job means a lot to Falkner and we should be happy for him. I don't think that you should be too worried about him."

"Bugsy's right," said Whitney. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I hope not," said Morty.

Falkner went on to patrol. He was getting a teensy bit bored just walking around in circles, so he decided to let everyone know that he was patrolling.

When a fat woman walked up to him, he let her know.

"Hey, ma'am," said Falkner. "I'm on patrol!"

"Get a life," said the fat woman.

Falkner continued to walk along the path. He started humming to himself. This humming gradually gave way to singing.

"On patrol...I'm on patrol..." said Falkner.

Falkner was quite happy with his job.

Later on, though, Falkner would get better. He would help people out. For example, he helped get a woman's Meowth out of a tree.

Let's see. Falkner looked at the Meowth. He was climbing up the tree, looking at the scared Meowth. When he reached the top, he got the Meowth to come to him and took it.

"Don't worry, ma'am!" said Falkner. "I've got your kitty!"

Falkner carefully climbed down. He gave the Meowth back to the woman.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Falkner.

"Aw, shucks," said Falkner, "I'm just a kid."

Meanwhile, Morty, Bugsy, and Whitney were helping Ginger Beauregard move her furniture.

Ginger was standing in the living room. She was wearing a navy blue sports bra and matching bun huggers. Her feet were bare for some reason.

"You know, Ginger," said Morty, "you can seriously injure yourself with bare feet."

"Quiet, Morty, baby," said Ginger. "I do things in the barefoot all the time."

"Okay..." said Morty.

"Now then," said Ginger. "Let's get to work." Ginger did some jumping jacks. "I need Bugsy to cover up that hole in the wall with spackle."

Bugsy worked on the wall.

"Whitney," said Ginger, "help me move the couch."

Whitney and Ginger went up to the couch and lifted it up. Then Whitney started moving it. But of course, Whitney would have not made the best of choices, given that she was kind of clumsy when moving big objects. She accidentally moved it towards Ginger's toenail, pushing it back.

"OWWWW!" screamed Ginger.

Whitney moved it further up.

"OWWWW!" yelled Ginger again. "Move it the other way!"

Next, Whitney moved it the other way. She tore off Ginger's toenail. There was blood everywhere.

"Crap," said Whitney.

"OWWWW!" screamed Ginger. "STOP! WHY DO YOU KEEP MOVING IT?"

"Because you keep saying 'OWWWW'!" said Whitney.

Morty walked up to the two.

"Here," said Morty. "I'll move it."

Morty moved the couch to where Ginger wanted it.

Bugsy walked towards them as well. "I finished the spackling," he said. He looked at Ginger's missing toenail. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ginger. "I'll just get Briar to call a doctor." Briar was Ginger's daughter and Liron's younger sister.

"We're still getting paid, right?" asked Whitney.


	4. Liron is Annoying

**_A/N:_**_ Chapter 4 is here, yo. Sorry I couldn't post it earlier. I'm not available during the day on weekdays anymore - I don't get home till half past 4. But here the chapter is! It might be a little rushed, though._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: LIRON ANNOYS ME**

Later that day, Falkner was at the river. He was throwing some rocks in it.

Lyra, who had brought Ethan with her, walked up to Falkner. She greeted him.

"Hey, Falkner," said Lyra. "How is the police job going?"

"Okay," said Falkner. "I've been entertained by it quite a bit."

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan.

"I'm enjoying it," said Falkner.

"That's good," said Lyra.

"I wonder how your fellow Gym Leaders are doing," said Ethan.

"Okay, I guess," said Falkner. "They were helping Ginger Beauregard move her furniture."

Momentarily, Bugsy, Whitney, and Morty appeared. They went up to Falkner.

"So," said Falkner, "how is Ginger doing?"

"Fine," said Bugsy.

"Fine?" said Morty. "Whitney tore off Ginger's toenail with the sofa. One minute Ginger was doing fine and the next there was a bloody toenail on the ground. It was really gross to look at - Ginger didn't feel good about it."

Falkner laughed.

"Well," said Whitney, "she should have worn shoes when she was moving it!"

"Ginger sounds really stupid," said Falkner. "If she were smart, she would have known not to go barefoot while moving heavy objects."

"I agree," said Morty. "She's really nutty. And she can also get really impulsive sometimes."

"Let's not think about that happening," said Bugsy.

"So," said Ethan, "how is Ginger going to have it on Johto Cribs?"

"I don't know," said Morty. "I'm sure it won't be easy. She's wallowing in pain over that toe."

Soon after that, Falkner was called back to the office. Today, he was going to meet someone special.

Officer Yamaguchi had a man come in. This man was an officer named Jojo McCarthy. Officer McCarthy was the one who had created the junior police division. He was a tall man with a bald head and a goatee.

"Nice to meet you, Falkner," said Officer McCarthy.

"Nice to meet you too," said Falkner.

"Do you like your job?" asked Officer McCarthy.

"Yes, very much," said Falkner.

Liron Beauregard was in the room too. Officer McCarthy talked to Liron.

"What about you, Liron?" Officer McCarthy asked Liron.

"Oh, it's the greatest," said Liron. "Today, I managed to stop someone who was peeing on the grass, get a Raticate to cross the road safely, stop people from littering, and give a ticket to someone for flashing." He went on and on. Falkner quietly mimicked Liron.

"Very impressive," said Officer McCarthy. "You're quite the young man, Liron."

Eventually, it was time for the junior cops to be dismissed. Falkner and Liron talked.

"I am doing so much better than you," said Liron.

"So what?" said Falkner. "You just run your mouth."

"At least I'm competent," said Liron, "unlike you."

Falkner growled.

"I can be competent too!" he said.

"Then why do you sing to yourself and take long breaks?" asked Liron.

Falkner didn't know how to answer this.

"None of your business!" said Falkner. He started to walk away. "Goodbye!" Then, Falkner remembered something that he wanted to tell Liron. It was about Ginger. "By the way, Whitney ripped off your mother's toenail." Falkner then exited the police station.

"WHAT?" said Liron.

Falkner went to the Gym afterwards and battled several Trainers. Then he went home and talked to his parents.

"Hey, Falkner," said Walker. "How was your first day on the job?"

"It was good," said Falkner. "I think I'm doing an okay job. It's only my first day, so it might be a little hard."

"That's okay, Falkner," said Walker.

"The first day is always hard," said Pauline.

"Tell me about it," said Falkner, "especially with that Liron kid getting to my head."

"Yeah," said Walker. "That kid can be a pain. But don't let him bother you. You should have a good time on the job."

"On the plus side," said Falkner. "I did meet Officer McCarthy, the guy who created the program. He seems pretty nice."

"That's great," said Pauline. "He can help you out."

In the meantime, Liron went back to his house.

"Mom?" he asked. "Where are you?"

Liron heard some groaning.

"She must be in the living room," said Liron.

Liron went in the living room. He saw that Ginger was in pain. His younger sister Briar was there too. He almost screamed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Liron.

"Mom doesn't want to talk about it," said Briar.

"I'm so tired," said Ginger. "I need my pills."


End file.
